Unfaithful
by RyuuseiDragonPenguin
Summary: Takes place at the end of Inazuma Eleven Episode 63. Hiroto dreads returning to the Sun Garden. How can he face his Midorikawa now, when Hiroto has been dating Endou Mamoru of all people ever since his exile? After he has been unfaithful? Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey there, it's me again. Here's a new story, I think it was the fourth one I wrote but second published here. A few things I wanna say to the readers that reviewed my fic 'I Never Told You':**

**Starlite1997: Thanks for your comment! You made me so happy! :D**

**NathanKhin: Aww… You flatter me! Thanks for being my first reviewer! You give me confidence!**

******Disclaimer: Level-5 owns Inazuma Eleven... WHY CAN'T I? TT-TT**

~Unfaithful~

Normal POV

Hitomiko tried to keep her eyes averted, but they stubbornly kept returning to the boy seated next to her. Her eyebrows creased up in worry at the sight of his head still bowed in thought, a position that hadn't shifted for the past ten minutes. Her brother hadn't uttered a single word throughout the journey; apparently oblivious to the tension he was creating as he played absentmindedly with his Genesis uniform.

They were currently in the back seat of a police car, thankfully not in trouble as one may presume. They were merely being returned to the Sun Garden, having escaped punishment regarding the Aliea Academy matter, left off with only a warning. _But Otou-san..._ It struck Hitomiko that this could be the reason behind Hiroto's silence. _He's being held in custody at this very moment._

"Are you worried about Otou-san, Hiroto?"

It didn't even manage to coax any words out of him. Hiroto only nodded robotically, in the fashion Hitomiko knew was a lie. A little desperate and at loss, the older sister lifted her hand to rest on his shoulder, consoling him about something she had no clue about.

Hitomiko's eyes widened in surprise when she felt him stiffen- in shock or something else, she didn't know- and shrug his shoulders roughly to shake her hold off. The unwanted hand dropped onto the seat with a soft thud. Hitomiko let it lay there like it was dead rather than part of her body, just staring at her brother. A moment passed, and Hiroto finally moved his head, angling it away from her so she wouldn't see his face. He couldn't tell Nee-san the truth.

"... Well... We-we'll be home soon." Hiroto's heart winced in guilt at the faltering tone his Nee-san's voice had adopted. "I guess you missed your old friends that were on Gemini Storm and Epsilon.' No answer, but she wasn't expecting one. Then they lapsed into silence again, which was even more frigid than before.

Hiroto stared at his reflection in the glass window, not really seeing. Glazed, but still luminous green eyes blinked back. This was no comfort to him, only reminding him of a particular person who once commented on his eyes...

*flashback*

Reize leaned hesitantly into the warm embrace of his love's arms. He was a little scared- no, scratch that, he was ridiculously terrified- about his current situation. He was sitting in none other than GRAN'S lap in GRAN'S seat, the master rank chamber's white spotlight shining down on them.

Reize gulped when the redhead's hands wrapped around his small torso, pulling him in until they could be called entwined. The normally headstrong captain of Gemini Storm turned his head around to peek shyly at Gran, an action that caused a furious blush when he saw how close their faces were from each other. The unique green eyes that graced his love's handsome face instantly hypnotized him. They were so beautiful... Gran smiled as Reize mumbled in the corner of his mouth,

"I-I- (his stutter was so adorable to Gran) I l-love your eyes, Gran-sama... they're my favorite color."

"Your favorite color's GREEN? How appropriate, _Midori_-chan," Gran teased playfully, referring to the boy's real name. For emphasis, he tugged lightly on Reize's green-apple colored hair.

Reize flushed, he really hated people teasing him about his name. AND his hair. Dumbly forgetting the respect he had to pay due to Gran's higher rank, he snapped back at the boy like he would years ago,

"For the LAST time, I am not Midori-chan, I'm Midorikawa for crying out loud. Really Hiroto, you are always so-" His voice paused when something struck him, something really important he had forgotten. The rant lapsed in horrible realization at his blunder.

"Gomenasai! Forgive me, Gran-sama! I-I forgot for a moment... but that's unacceptable! Please, excuse my disrespect, it was unintentional, I-I..." Reize was stammering. After a while, he gave up and turned away, this time with shame burning his cheeks.

Gran did likewise, a sad look dampening his good looks. There it was again. The painful reminder of why their relationship could never be. It wasn't an open, innocent relationship between two childhood friends, the way they longed it to be. No, it was a secret relationship between Reize, captain of Aliea Academy's lowest rank team, and Gran, captain of one of the master rank teams.

Their love was always strained due to this. In whatever conversation they held, in any exchange between them, different rankings in Aliea Academy kept them from truly being together. It pained them to no end, gave them the hollowness that only separated lovers feel. A pang that pounded and ripped them from the inside, like a limiter on their emotions. In Gran's opinion, it was only burden of Aliea Academy.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji..."

Reize swung his his head to stare at Gran. He had just been addressed by his real name. He blushed even deeper- apparently still possible-when he saw Gran had shifted even closer, his face mere inches away. Gran lifted one gloved hand to caress Reize's soft cheek, stunning him dumb. Surprised black and intense green, Reize's eyes were transfixed by Gran's.

"Midorikawa. I want you to know, if Aliea Academy didn't exist, I would- with no doubt what so ever- stay with you as long as you wanted me, throughout your entire life if that was what you wished. You would be mine and I would be faithful to you forever."

Gran pushed his lips firmly against Reize's.

It wasn't a full-on smooch, but it couldn't be called just a quick peck. Reize let out a little gasp. Gran's lips were warm, soft and more perfect that Reize had dreamed of in his fantasies. He sighed in content as they expertly ghosted against his lips, which were still frozen in shock.

Slowly, Reize started to shyly respond to the kiss. He kept his lips shut, unsure of what to do. Realizing the boy's lack of experience, Gran kept it short but sweet, pressing firmly against the closed lips one last time before pulling away. Reize stared at Gran in astonishment before smiling softly at his superior. For once not bashful, Reize buried himself in Gran's strong chest.

"Hiroto, I would want you forever. I DO want you for forever. I want to be yours, the only one in your heart throughout our lives. Faithful to each other till the end."

Gran (or should he say Hiroto?) returned his grin. Hiroto squeezed the boy's hand tenderly as he echoed his love's words, promising to his Midorikawa,

"Faithful. Till the end."

*end flashback*

_How could he have broken that promise? How could he have been unfaithful?_

Hiroto's POV

Soon after our promise, Otou-san put Aliea Academy to action, sending out the lowest rank team, Gemini Storm to make their presence known to the world. I was worried, granted, but my belief in my love's abilities kept me from getting too flustered whenever they were sent to destroy a school. Back then, Endou was to me only the captain of the Raimon Eleven, an opponent, an enemy. An enemy to be crushed, a chance to please Otou-san, the man who I worshipped with all of my heart. I smiled proudly whenever Midorikawa's shots sent Endou to his knees.

But then, there came something that changed my perspective. It was Midorikawa's failure. And exile.

I was locked within myself. Lost, crushed, slowly drowning in a deep pit of self-pity and hurt. I had no one to share my true feelings to. I couldn't do what I yearned to do. I wanted revenge on Desarm for exiling my love. I wanted to hurt Burn and Gazel for laughing at his demise. And for a moment I wanted to stop, stop putting on a mask of indifference whenever Gemini Storm was mentioned, when Otou-san reminded me to never be a captain like the fallen Reize, and hide the flood of tears that I shod every night. Stop being Gran.

Soon after, Endou became my opening to the real world. From the first encounter at Manyuuji's, I had been captivated by the Raimon captain's undying determination, his unwavering hope. He was like a burst of intuition and self awareness that struck me hard, as if I was a blind man seeing the sun. It was only a stupid game, how could be so passionate over it?

I had puzzled over it, at that time not realizing, that I was slowly but surely falling in love.

Then I confronted Endou. At first only for my own amusement, but soon enough I found I loved the feeling. The smallest moment to be nothing more than Kiyama Hiroto, not the boy chosen to follow his father's dream to rule the world with soccer. I began to visit him every night, lie on top of the caravan with him and talk about soccer; Raimon, his likes and dislikes. Never anything about me, though he wanted to know. I would just smile and tell him 'one day'. I slept beside him under the stars, always vanishing by the time he woke up. It became my favorite game. I fell in love with talking to the Raimon captain.

I fell in love with Endou himself.

Much to my delight, Endou accepted my feelings. An encounter at Yakato Junior High led to my confession, and a midnight kiss shared between us. The feeling of love... I sank back into it, this time with Endou.

That brought me happiness. And pain. Because no matter how comforting being only Kiyama Hiroto was, I still hadn't escaped myself. Kiyama Hiroto couldn't be complete until I had no secrets kept from Endou. Only then could I prove my love, and trust Endou's.

That was why I called the match against Raimon. I needed to show Endou who I was, the part of me that couldn't be ran from. I put my and Endou's relationship on the line, the end of our love a risk I had to take.

Ever since then, there was strain on our relationship. Endou still loved me, I had no doubt. He accepted my situation, a boy who was chosen, against all others, to be the one to change the world for the man who had gave his life meaning. Our relationship became a endless tug-a-war. Kisses, cuddles, 'I love you' s had to be done in secret, while in presence of others, the pretense of mutual hate.

I wondered back then why I put up with it. It was no difference from Midorikawa and I, always a barrier stopping us from truly loving each other. But then I realized, it was BECAUSE the situation was similar I kept it up. I loved my Endou, as much I loved Midorikawa.

But that was now all in the past. Aliea Academy was finished. I was in one of the toughest decisions in my life.

I was free to love Endou now, with Otou-san's plan to rule the world with soccer was done. I was free to love Midorikawa, Aliea Academy rankings was a boundary that had now ceased to exist.

I-I didn't have a clue what to do. All I knew was that I had broken my promise, it echoed in my mind now.

_"Faithful. Till the end."_

How was I supposed to know I would break it?

Normal POV

"... Hiroto? Hiroto!"

Hitomiko cried out alarmed, as tears began to fall from Hiroto's green eyes. The red haired boy curled up in a fetal position, the transparent drops gushing out mercilessly from the eyes Midorikawa had loved.

He shook uncontrollably as he recalled all the moments with his Midorikawa, only to be thrown away in exchange for Endou. How could he have been so heartless?

But he treasured those memories with Endou too, the smiles and laughs throughout that relationship calling out to him, haunting him now as he wondered why that love had felt so right, and why he still wanted it.

He hated himself now. He hated the monster he had become. The monster that held an ugly name to it:

Unfaithful.

~The End~

**Review please! I welcome any feedback!**


End file.
